


We're children, we're not supposed to know anything.

by LadyWinnelynPooh



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWinnelynPooh/pseuds/LadyWinnelynPooh
Summary: How young and innocent were they, anyway?
Relationships: Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé
Kudos: 7





	We're children, we're not supposed to know anything.

He was a nice boy, the Vicomte. And Christine liked him very much.

One day, they were up in the attic, and telling each other stories, and Christine asked, innocently for her age, ''The one thing older people never seem to tell us is what do a man and a woman do, when they are married?''

Raoul looked at her. Growing up with a brother such as Phillippe, one was bound to know a few things about women. It seemed with no mother, someone had to tell Lotte what was expected of her, and it seemed the fates wished that someone to be him.

''Well,'' he began, ''babies don't come from the stork.''

Christine was surprised. ''They don't? Then where do they come from?''

Raoul put his hand on the back of his neck. ''Um... people make them.''

Christine sat up. ''Oh? How do they do that?'' She was curious now. How did they make babies, anyway? Was it easy?

''Well...'' Raoul began. It was hard to explain that. After all, he'd never actually done it. But he had heard his brother talk, and he knew a few things.

''Do they kiss?'' Christine moved closer to him.

Raoul shrugged. ''Yes.''

''Could we try it?''

Raoul gasped and pulled back from her. ''Oh, no!'' He shook his head frantically. ''We shouldn't.''

Christine really couldn't understand it. What was so wrong with just a simple kiss? She leaned forward awkwardly, and he stood up quickly. So she stood up too. He was a few inches taller then her, and all it would take to be kissed was if he were to lean down and bend his head.

She stood on her toes, and oh-so awkwardly kissed him. It was a nice feeling, she thought absently. At first, he did not return the kiss, but when she pulled away, he took her face in his hands and kissed her, more deeply then before.

She held onto the fabric of his shirt, and he gently picked her up, carrying her to the bed they had made there of quilts and pillows, and set her down.

Christine looked up at him hesitantly. ''Go on. Kiss me again.'' And Raoul did. He slid on top of her, and Christine could feel something hardening at the place where his groin pressed against her cunt.

Raoul looked down, rather unsure at the moment, and Christine tugged her blouse down.

He blushed.

''What? You've never seen a girl's chest before?''

''It's not that.'' he said, and reached out to touch a pale mound of flesh, the tip hardening at his touch. He pulled back, startled. ''Is it supposed to do that?''

''I don't know.'' Christine shrugged. ''I think so.'' And she helpfully tugged her skirts up. In this way, her thighs were exposed, and Raoul could see a soft mound of curly brown hair between them.

''Should I take my trousers off?''

Christine shrugged again. ''It would help, I suppose.'' And she reached for the buttons of his trousers, meaning to undo them.

''No, I'll do it.'' Raoul said, and quickly standing up, undid his trousers and pulled them down, then got back on top of her.

Christine wrinkled her nose. ''It's big.''

Raoul stared at her. ''Is that all you can say?''

''Sorry.'' She reached out, and touched it. ''It's hard. Like a rock.''

''I think- Phillippe says it does that when it wants it.'' Raoul said, looking down. Christine reached out, touched it again.

Hesitantly, he reached out his fingers to touch the thatch of hair between her thighs, and discovered slick, soft flesh underneath. Sliding his fingers in, he moved them around, and Christine gave a little gasp.

''Oh, do that again.'' So he did.

''Should I put myself in now?'' he questioned, and Christine nodded. So he slid inside, one hand bracing himself near her head, and Christine put her hand to her mouth to stifle a cry of pain.

''There's blood.''

''We'll clean it up.'' Christine said in a quiet voice. ''Go ahead.''

Raoul shook his head. ''I'll hurt you.'' Christine entwined her fingers in his blonde hair, and kissed him deeply. She lifted her thighs, and took him deeper in.

''Oh, that feels good.'' she sighed. So, encouraged thus, he thrust and thrust, until he came at the same time as her.

''Mmn.'' Christine said afterward, as she lay next to him.

Suddenly he shot up. ''Oh, god. You're not- we just-'' His handsome face held a panicked expression, and Christine reached out a hand to soothe him.

''It's alright. Soon, we'll be old enough to marry, and we can just find each other again and get married.'' she said soothingly. Raoul smiled at her.

''Wonderful.''


End file.
